Its just a little crush
by Dark Magician Gurl
Summary: Joey relationship is failing, so he goes to the only person who he thinks can help, but she too is being abused by her husband. Can they help each other? JoeyMai, other pairings may vary.


It's been years, I thought silently, Yugi has moved to Egypt, lucky bugger, Teá is a professinal dancer and what have I done with my life?   
  
"I am going out, the dinner's in the fridge!" I heard Sophia call. She swang her bag on to her shoulder and, hips swaying, she exited our dark apartment. I know where she's going. Not to go to work, or go for daily gossip like many woman would. She has gone to her other 'boyfriend's' house. She has her makeup on and everything. I walked silently to the fridge, I open it and the cool air hits my face. Inside there is a pint of Milk and two eggs. I flopped down on the sofa, shuffling when the springs hit me. I gazed around the apartment I have lived in for years. Sophia is just using me now, she has no intention of a proper relationship with me.   
  
Mai has come to America for the week. I hear she is living quite well, being a fashion designer for Ralph Lauren gets her huge bucks.   
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
Joey got up, opening the apartment door and shutting it silently. Depressed, he walked slowly along the darkened row of doors, down the cold steps and out into the Manhattan breeze. He could see a gaint removal van opposite. A girl with dirty blonde hair and blue shinging eye's ran towards Joey. Joey stopped and looked as the girl stopped, crouching down to look at some object scattered on the ground. A car started zooming towards the girl, Joey, thinking quickly, dived out and grabbed the girl, pulling her to the other side of the road.  
  
"MELODY!" a woman with beatuiful long blonde hair and violet eye's shouted to the girl. She ran to Joey, stopping in her footsteps, (which is hard seeing as she was wearing high heels).  
  
"Joey?" she said, shocked, wrapping Melody in a hug while still staring at Joey.  
  
"Mai?" he asked, "Is that your daughter?" Mai nodded, grabbing Melody's hand. A man with brown hair and a gruff now york accent came over to Mai's side.  
  
"Grab that box would ya sweetheart?" Mai turned to a small cardboard box, picking it up carefully. Joey watched as the man paid the people in the van.   
  
"Come on in Joey." Mai said, her shock finally dying away. Having nowhere else to go, Joey nodded his thanks and followed Mai into the house.  
  
The place was huge, the walls shone with every decoration imaginable, some looked slightly Eyptain. Joey gaped at them, as Mai placed the box on the floor.  
  
"I saw Yugi about a month ago," Mai informed him, "Doing pretty well, not as good as me of course." she winked at Joey, who followed her into the gaint living room, again transfixed.  
  
"Sam! Get us a drink, be a love." she smiled at what Joey could only presume was her husband.  
  
"I heard Teá is doing herself proud in London musicals, Joey stop gaping, it's annoying!" Mai said, seating herself in a sofa that could seat the intier rugby team. Melody rushed round the house. Joey stopped gaping and turned to Mai.  
  
"I heard you were coming 'ere, I heard from Yug' but he never mentioned you had been der." Joey said, looking up at the golden chandiliars.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know he told you. I got quite a few of these from Egypt, they aren't real of course, replica's that you couldn't tell the diffrence from." Mai smiled, running her hand over a piece of slate with hieroglyphs on it.   
  
"So, what did you do with your life, Joey?" Joey's face turned glum and dark. His face turned frightening, making Mai jump up from her position on the sofa.  
  
"I am sorry, I shouldn't of mentioned it."  
  
"No..." Joey sighed, "It's not your fault. My girlfriend is cheating on me, and I can't chuck her out coz she pays the bills." Mai looked akwardly for a minute before hugging Joey tightly, Joey suddenly relized she was crying.  
  
"Hey." he pushed her away and wiped her tears from her startling violet eye's, "whats wrong?"   
  
"Sam, my husband, Joey, he beats me, and Mel. He hates me, and he is just using me for the money."  
  
"Oh god," Joey hugged her again, letting her tears flow down her cheeks and drip silently onto his shoulder.   
  
Poor Mai, I didn't relise, she looks so happy with Sam, the dirty Bastard. Joey patted her back, as she broke down completely in his arm's.  
  
"Why don't you leave him?" Joey asked.  
  
"Be-because he said he would- he would kill me if I left him or told anyone." Mai stuttered. Joey had never seen her like this before, the Shadow realm had had a certain effect on her. Suddenly sam entered teh room, carrying three cups of wine. He pretended not to notice Mai's tear's. Raising his glass they toasted.  
  
"To a better future!" he smiled.  
  
Yea, Joey thought, a better and brighter future.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
